Days Until Heartbreak/Thirty-Three Percent
my plan is coming along this is what i meant when i said that my plan '' ''was complete thirty-three percent part eleven of Days Until Heartbreak For the next few days, I create a plan in my head. Several times I've considered mentioning it to Aura, or even Ice (excluding the part where I kill Shineblossom of course), but I always erase it. There's no way either of them would help me. And that's the problem. I need one of them to assist me. Someone needs to know that I'm going to join the Clan and that someone needs to let me go do it. Ice wouldn't understand because he won't let me kill Shineblossom. He probably wouldn't even let me near Shineblossom. Plus, what help would he be against Aura and the anti-tom group? Aura won't agree. She'd think it would be too dangerous or something. I don't know, hopefully Aura will agree. I decide to still meet Ice though, because I want to see him one more time before I proceed with my plan. After all I can't see him in the Clan. I'm outside "hunting" right now. Well mostly I'm perched in a tree and staring at the Clan border, wondering what I would need to do to become a warrior. Surely they would find me suspicious because I'm a rogue. I wonder if any of them know who I am. Shineblossom certainly doesn't know much about me. Maybe she'll remember me being with Ice, but she doesn't know my identity, and that's all that matters. Sighing, I drop down from my tree and head towards Ice's place. I haven't gotten much information from sitting in a tree, so I might as well see if Ice will at least aide me with my plan. Or I could just hang out with him. I reach his den in no time and quietly call out to Ice. "Ice? You there?" There's rustling and then Ice pokes his head out. "Sari? What are you doing here?" a look of fear flashes through his eyes before disappearing. "I didn't ask you to come." I blink. "When have you ever asked me to come to your den?" He shrugs. "Never I suppose. But still, why are you here?" I don't know why I suddenly feel hurt. Shouldn't he be happy that I'm here? But before I can mention this to him, he steps back inside. "Come on in, Sari, since you're already here. I have prey with me if you want. Feel free to make yourself feel at home." He settles down in his nest. Instead of sitting in front of him to have a normal conversation, I find myself laying next to him and resting my head on his shoulder. He stiffens at first, but then he relaxes and I feel him bury his nose into my fur. "I love you, Sari," he whispers. I shiver in excitement from his words. I don't say it back though. I don't want to fall into this moment and not be able to get back up. Ice nuzzles my neck fur and I feel a rush of warmth run through me. His breath is soft and taunt, and I can feel the puff of air against my cheek. For a moment, I lose myself in this fantasy. I dream that I can have Ice forever and nobody else is in my way. I let myself believe that he's the only cat in the world that matters to me. No one else compares to him. I don't ever want this to end. But at that moment, he pulls away. His breathing is ragged and he has his eyes closed. "I can't," he whispers brokenly, "this is such a fatuous fantasy we're creating between each other. We can't keep going on like this. We have to stop." I'm not going to let him do this to me again. "I don't know what you're scared of," I murmur, leaving in close, "but I don't care. I'm not afraid. Let them come at me - at us. Nothing can tear us apart. Nothing will their our love apart." I stare into his frantic blue eyes. "I know it." Ice doesn't look terribly convinced, but he finally relents and nods. I can see someone in his eyes, something like a fierce protectiveness. "I don't ever want to let you go, Sari." He lets himself cave in and I feel his nose bump against mine. "Never." ~ When I finally depart from Ice's den, I try to figure out a way to solve my current problem. I couldn't get Ice into it obviously (not that I really remembered to ask him because I was too busy being with him) and Aura, well, I need to ask Aura. I slip into camp and search the area for Aura. The silver she-cat is chatting with Patie on the side. I quickly stride over there and tap Aura lightly. "We need to talk," I hiss. She gives Patie an apologetic look before walking with me to our den. "What is it, Sari?" I feel a shiver of excitement. "I've nearly perfected my revenge plan." Aura cocks her head. "Excuse me? When did you ever have a revenge plan and what is this for?" She has her eyes narrowed now, and I've realized that she does that way too much nowadays. "How could you forget?" I spit out, "Sweetie died remember?" Aura sighs and eyes the ceiling of our den. "You know an easier way of explaining your revenge plan would be telling me what it is rather than getting upset over me not knowing what it is." I glare at her. "Yes, I remember," Aura sighs again, "Now why do you need a revenge plan for her?" "Because I care!" I practically shout, "I know the Clan cat that killed her and I want to join the Clans to get my revenge on her! Sweetie will be avenged and I can-" I stop midsentence, realizing that I am getting too far ahead. Aura doesn't say anything about my mistake. "I won't let you do that." "Why not?" I huff. "It's too dangerous!" Aura shakes her head, "I won't let you risk your life for that." I growl in frustration and storm out of the den. "You're impossible!" I call out to her as I stomp away. ~ When I finally get back from my long walk of "trying to figure out what I'll do", Aura rushes to greet me. I plan on going right past her and giving her the silent treatment but she literally steps in front of me so we collide. "Stars, what has gotten into you?" I snarl. "Sari-" "Can't you just leave me alone for a day or something? You're so persistent, Aura!" "Sari, this is-" "I can't believe you and I are best friends." "Sari," Aura hisses, angrily interrupting me, "Kayli and Kreg are gone."